


Vegas Bound

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Summer Drabble Challenge (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Written as part of the Summer Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.Summer Drabble prompt #2 - adventure





	Vegas Bound

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please do not share this with members of the band, their family, or their friends. Fanfiction is for fans. Let's keep it that way.

“It’ll be an adventure.” Liam carded his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

“Right. An adventure. Flying ten hours to spend a week in the Fourth Circle of Hell while losing our life’s savings. Sounds more like a nightmare.” Zayn set aside his study notes, rubbed his tired eyes, then leaned back into Liam’s lap. “Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because we haven’t had a vacation since we started uni. Because we’ve worked hard and deserve it.” Liam leaned forward and whispered a kiss across Zayn’s lips. “Because it’s our last summer to be reckless.”

“Mhmm. I could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this little story, please leave kudos and comments. It's like air to a writer to know their work is appreciated. You can also come chat with [me](http://laynefaire.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
